


I Love My God (And My Marine)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, I tell you, Implied Top!Sam, Implied bottom!Lucifer, M/M, Marine!Lucifer, Military Kink, Priest!Sam, Priest!kink, Swearing in Church, Welcome Home, implied future smut? I guess that’s a tag?, this is toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Father Sam Winchester loves being a priest. But he loves a Marine just as much.





	I Love My God (And My Marine)

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This will probably NOT be my last fic of 2017. BUT it will be one of the last fics of 2017. I saw a lot of requests for Samifer, and I saw a couple of bottom Lucifers, plus two of you seem to know I love my military!kink and my priest!kink, so *shrugs wildly* Here, have all of these things.

Father Sam Winchester sighed as he finished sweeping the floors of his church. The July sun was hot outside in Kansas, and the air conditioning was once again, broken. He sighed. He’ll have to check the offerings to see if there is enough to buy a brand new air conditioner. He couldn’t have Mrs. Missouri pass out yet again, she’d beat his ass with a spoon if he did. 

He set the broom aside and went about his post Mass duties, straightening kneelers and making sure that there was four hymnals in every section of pews. 

The post Mass cleaning duties helped him reflect on the day and keep track of what was needed around the small church. Lawrence wasn’t a big town, but it was home, and he has never doubted his calling to the priesthood. 

He checked the holy water fountain in the back and reblessed it. He turned around to walk up to the altar when he heard the slow drawl of a voice he hadn’t heard in eighteen months. 

“There isn’t a priest around that I can confess my sins to around, is there?” Lucifer Milton’s voice sounded in his ears. He quickly turned on his heel to face the Marine, wearing a simple Marine PT shirt and blue jeans. His dog tags were out and proud, glinting in the sun, and Sam didn’t think, he just acted. He rushed over to Lucifer and crushed his lips against the Marine’s, drinking him in as if he was dying of thirst. 

“Luce,” he whispered in between long, drawn out kisses. “You’re home.” 

“I’m home, baby,” Lucifer whispered, kissing along the priest’s jaw, inhaling the sweat. “And you’re sweating like you’re a sinner in church.” 

“We’re all sinners, nobody but our Lord Christ is perfect,” Sam moaned, tilting his neck back. 

“I forgot how sexy you sounded when you get all priest-ly,” Lucifer teased against Sam’s pulse point. “This was too long.” 

“Anytime you’re deployed, it’s too long,” Sam whispered. “Are you okay?” 

“As okay as a soldier serving an eighteen month tour in Iran would be,” Lucifer murmured, drawing back to look at Sam with pale blue eyes. “I didn’t get hurt,” he added before Sam could ask. “I just saw Hell and survived it.” 

Sam rested a hand over Lucifer’s heart, feeling the strong heartbeat underneath the T shirt. “Did you get my letters?” he asked. 

“Most of them, I’d wager,” Lucifer admitted. “You?” 

Sam shook his head. “I got maybe three. I haven’t heard from you in six months.” He rested his head on top of Lucifer’s, hugging him close. “I thought you were dead, and they were just trying to find proof so we could have a proper memorial service for you.” 

“I’m home, and I’m alive,” Lucifer whispered, hugging Sam back and running his hands up and down the priest’s back. The Marine sighed and kissed the Roman collar on Sam’s throat. 

“Do you need services?” Sam asked quietly. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Got the number for the VA in Wichita, I’ll start going there in about two weeks. I just want to be home, and not go anywhere.” 

“Do your brothers know you’re home? Your father?” Sam asked, kissing the top of Lucifer’s high and tight. 

Lucifer nodded. “I came home yesterday,” he admitted. “And slept. It was a twenty-three hour flight through far too many time zones.” 

“Explains why you weren’t at Mass this morning,” Sam teased, hugging Lucifer close. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing a lap around the rosary to thank God for my safe return home,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Someone hasn’t forgotten our code phrases,” Sam laughed, feeling tears come to his eyes. “Dammit, and I told myself when you came home I wasn’t going to cry.” 

Lucifer laughed softly before withdrawing from Sam’s embrace, cupping his face in his hands. “You can cry, Sam,” he whispered. “I won’t judge.” 

Sam leaned into Lucifer’s touch with a sigh. 

“You’re sweating even more, is the fucking air on?” Lucifer groaned. 

“Watch your language,” Sam admonished playfully, “and the air conditioner’s broken. I need to see what the offerings are so I can see if I can buy a new one.” 

“I’ll buy you one,” Lucifer murmured. “And donate it to the church. Now come. Let’s go to your house and fuck like rabbits.” 

“Stop swearing in my church,” Sam laughed, taking Lucifer’s hands in his and squeezing them briefly. 

“I’ll stop swearing in your church when you take me out of it and actually get in the process of fucking-” 

Lucifer didn’t finish his sentence before Sam kissed Lucifer deeply to shut him up. 

Sam may not have had any doubts about his calling, but he also knew that if so commanded by God himself, he’d give it all up and marry the man he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
